Robin (Dick Grayson)
Robin (Dick Grayson) is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Detective Comics #38 (April 1940), he is the first iteration of Robin, the crime fighting partner and friend of Batman. Serving as the Boy Wonder from his debut until Batman #366 (December 1983), he is the longest serving and the most popular of the various iterations of the character. First added as the default suit for Robin in version 1.4 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Grayson's Robin suit can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and Batcomputer. Wearing it gives the player access to his various weapons and abilities. Backstory Richard Grayson, or "Dick" to his friends, was born to circus acrobats John and Mary Grayson. Growing up as a member of Haly's Circus, he and his parents would perform various death defying stunts to appease the crowds. Known as "the Flying Graysons", they served as the main attraction to the circus and were well known throughout the country. However, whilst performing in Gotham, the owner refused a "protection" deal from notorious mob boss Anthony Zucco, leading the criminal and his men sabotaged their act and kill his parents. Traumatized by the event and with no other family, Dick was adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne, who empathized with the young boy's loss. However, whilst staying in the manor, Dick would constantly sneak out to bring Zucco to justice. One night, he was captured by Zucco's men, but was saved by the vigilante Batman. Seeing more to the boy than he had previously, the vigilante revealed his identity to him, offering Dick the opportunity to bring Zucco to justice. After months of training, Grayson adopted his old performance suit and a domino mask as his costume and caught the mob boss. Enjoying the thrill of vigilantism, Dick became Batman's sidekick and took on the name Robin, for his colorful costume, lighter personality and the "R" symbol on his chest. Though his initial appearance drew criticism with Batman's methods, Robin was eventually accepted by the public and would serve as the Dark Knight's sidekick for years to come. He also helped Batman found the Bat-Family, a group of vigilantes willing to work together and abide by an ethical code. Dick left the role when he believed he had outgrown it, donning the identity of Nightwing from stories told to him by Superman. However, he would later adopt the Batman identity after Bruce's apparent death. In the Mod 5.0 The Dick Grayson iteration of Robin has been the default Robin suit since version 1.4. However, this was changed in the abandoned 5.0, when each Robin became their own separate costume. Grayson's Robin suit can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and, whilst being worn, will grant the player Attack Damage 3, Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Stealth, Acrobatics 4 and able to negate fall damage. They can also equip his battle staff (Weapon Equip Key), use quick-use gadgets (Suit Ability 1 Key to use, Suit Ability 5 Key to change), dash (Suit Ability 2 Key) and crawl (Suit Ability 3 Key). Grayson's Robin can also double jump and use some Bat-Gadgets, like the Grappling Gun, Smoke Pellets and Batcomputer. Crafting To craft Dick Grayson's Robin Suit, you will need: *5 Red Fabric *2 Yellow Fabric *2 White Fabric *1 Black Fabric *1 Green Fabric *7 Limonite Ingots *2 Black-Iron Ingots *2 Green Stained Leather Robin Logo Recipe (5.0).png|Robin's Logo Recipe Robin (Dick Grayson) Mask Recipe.png|Robin (Dick Grayson)'s Mask Recipe Robin (Dick Grayson) Chestpiece Recipe.png|Robin (Dick Grayson)'s Chestpiece Recipe Robin (Dick Grayson) Leggings Recipe.png|Robin (Dick Grayson)'s Leggings Recipe Robin (Dick Grayson) Boots Recipe.png|Robin (Dick Grayson)'s Boots Recipe 6.0/Legends Dick Grayson's Robin costume returns in Superheroes Unlimited 6.0, here known as Robin (1st). His costume can be obtained by trading 4300 tokens with the Suit Assembly Unit and can be worn by the player. Whilst they do so, the player will be granted health 20, Strength 3, Speed 4 whilst sprinting and Acrobatics 4. In addition, they will be give Fortitude 1, Mental Defence 1, Stealth and access Bat-Gadgets. Players wearing Robin's costume will also be able to Quick-Use certain gadgets (Ability 1 Key to use, Ability 5 Key to change), crawl through 1 block gaps (Ability 2 Key), and enter combat (Ability 3 Key). Grayson can also equip his Bo Staff (Equip Key), activate night-version lenses (Ability 4 Key) and use Detective Mode (Utility Key). In addition, players wearing Grayson's Robin suit can use his special "Robin's Reckoning" ability, which will have the player cause them to endlessly use Throwing Birds for 15 seconds (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Robin Category:Teen Titans